A Dragon and her Tactician
by Smut Peddler
Summary: After seemingly escaping death, Robin is taken in by the main cast of Fates to help them in their fight against Anakos; all while he finds himself drawn to Corrin, who in turn seems to have an interest in him beyond his skills on the battlefield. [M!Robin x F!Corrin]
1. A Fateful Encounter

"Robin?! Wait, what—" the voice of a friend whom he trusted like a brother.

"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a distorted voice similar to his own, yet at filled with malice and evil wanting nothing but death and destruction.

He held out his arm, calling forth the dark power that laid dormant within him, the same power that he had sworn never to use.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

The mirror image of himself stepped back, white hair flowing against the wind and red eyes going wide in fear and realization, "YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"

Perhaps he would have hesitated before, but now his resolve was ironclad.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"ROBIN STOP!"

He let go.

"Robin! No!"

He smiled at his friend, feeling his body beginning to fade away.

"Thank you, Chrom. For...everything... Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them..."

"Robin! No! Oh gods, NO!"

"May we meet again, in a better life..."

He closed his eyes one last time, and with those final words he was gone.

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain. Which was quite surprising given that he was sure he was dead. Then again he had never been dead before, so he had no way of knowing what death was supposed to be like. Was this it? Utter darkness, pain coursing through his body while feeling as if he were lying on something firm yet soft? It kinda felt like sleeping.

..._wait..._

"Is he one of yours?"

"Hard to say. Those robes do seem like something a Onmyoji might wear, but the symbols are unlike any I've seen in Hoshido."

Voices? Two of them apparently, sounded like adult males. He didn't recognize them, but they were definitely voices; and if he could hear voices, then that meant...

"Well I can tell you right now that is he is a magic user; however, despite the high levels of magic I can feel emanating from him even now, he's definitely not from Nohr. His get-up is nothing like the ones used by dark mages of our court."

"Then how do you explain the fact that we found in his possession one of those books that you Nohrians are so found of using when performing your dark witchcraft?"

Two more voices, unrecognizable like the previous ones. Again males, yet these sounded younger; not children, but not full grown adults either. Perhaps barely entering the cusps of adulthood?

"Tomes are a common channel for magic you buffoon, even outside of Nohr. Just because you Hoshidians are insistent in relying on such an archaic method such as scrolls does not mean that the rest of the word is keen on using such an inferior method like yourselves."

"What did you say?! Why don't we take this outside you Nohrian sc—!"

"ENOUGH TAKUMI!" one of the previous voices roared, "what have I told you about addressing the Nohrian family with respect?!"

"But brother!"

"You too Leo. You shall apologize for insulting the Hoshidians at once."

"How is it insulting when I simply speak truths?"

Robin took this chance to crack open one of his eyes slightly (hopefully not enough for anyone to notice) to see what was going on. It seemed like he was in a medical tent similar to the one the Shepherds used to have. All the other cots were empty, and there only seemed to be the four other people currently arguing on the far side of the tent; one with long, spiky brown hair, one with long grey haired tied into a ponytail, one with short, wavy blonde hair, and one with medium, straight, blonde hair. They were carrying weapons (swords, a bow, and a tome), and given the wear and tear of their armor, it was clear that they knew how to use them.

And he did not recognize any of them.

_This is bad. I don't know where I am or who these people are. If I really am alive, and all evidence points to that being the case, I need to contact Chrom and the others as soon as possible; but I don't even know if these people are hostile or not. They don't seem like Grimleal, but they could be remnants of Walhart's forces, especially the one with the red armor and the curved sword. It sounds like they haven't recognized me yet, but if they find out I'm from the Ylissean League they might try to use me as some sort of leverage. I can't run that risk._

He slowly moved his arm both as a way to see if they were paying attention to him and to check if he had his Levin sword or any of his tomes on him. Fortunately the others were too concerned with their squabble and didn't seem to notice him moving; unfortunately, he couldn't feel anything within his cloak, meaning that they had probably confiscated his tomes and sword when they took him in.

_Damn it, this just keeps getting worse. Doesn't matter, I'll just have to sneak out and hope for the best._

He slowly began inching off the bed before sliding off and crouching low, trying his best to conceal himself from their line of sight. He waited for a moment and when there didn't seem to be any reaction, he slowly began making his way to the tent's entrance.

_Good, just a little more and—_

"HALT!"

Something whizzed past his head, grazing his cheek before flying past and tearing a hole in the tent. Turning his head slightly, he saw all four men no longer fighting and the one with the long grey hair having his bow raised and pointing right at him (though strangely there was no arrow notched).

"That was a warning shot; next one is going through the back of your neck," he growled.

_Now! _

"Wind!" he called forth some tomeless magic, not enough to hurt anyone but enough to blow a strong gust of wind and dirt towards them, catching them by surprise and breaking their concentration. He jumped forward and sprinted toward the exit at full speed, knowing that if he stopped, it was all over for him.

"OOF!"

Right as he burst through the tent flaps, he crashed headfirst into someone, the force and momentum enough to send them both sprawling and tumbling a good few feet away before they stopped. Groaning in pain and trying to push himself off the ground, Robin suddenly noticed that he was on top of someone. Looking down he saw a young woman clad in grey armor, with long, flowing silver hair, and ruby red eyes that seemed to look deep into his own, equal parts startled and intrigued.

"Ummm...hi?" she said.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier**

"Hyah, ha!" she parried before thrusting her wooden sword.

"Mind your footwork Corrin!" her opponent barked as she drove her practice spear between her legs to prove her point. Corrin quickly jumped back before her legs were hit, followed by another rush and flurry of blows. Her opponent, no slouch herself, managed to block every single one of them without budging an inch from her spot, grinning at the princess under a mop of short, flaming red hair.

_Heh, as expected from Hinoka,_ Corrin thought, both impressed and proud of her older sister, _but I'm not done yet!_

She feinted to the left, hoping that Hinoka would fall for it, before jumping in and closing the distance between them in order to catch her by surprise and deliver the finishing blow to her solar plexus; however, her sister was more than ready for her. Right when it seemed like the sword was going to land the hit, she placed her lance between them and redirected her momentum before flipping Corrin in the air.

"Wah!" she cried out in surprised before falling on her back and having all the wind knocked out of her, "oooowwww..."

Hinoka wiped the sweat from her brown and smiled at her little sister, "you've improved Corrin, especially when it comes to stamina; if you hadn't rushed that last attack, you might have been able to tire me out before—HEY!"

Hinoka was suddenly shoved to the side by a large purple and black blur charging towards Corrin.

_Oh gods no, not again _Corrin managed to think before she was roughly picked up and pressed against a very large—and very soft—pair of breasts.

"CORRIN! ARE YOU HURT? DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING? I'M HERE NOW, TELL YOUR BIG SISTER EVERYTHING!"

"Mmmmmph!" Corrin managed to muffle out as she was pressed tighter into her sister Camilla's embrace.

"Really now, was that necessary?" Hinoka scowled, rubbing her arm were Camilla had shoved her.

"I could ask you the same thing," the purple haired woman glared at her, "you said this would be a light sparring match, yet you could have seriously hurt Corrin with that last move."

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"We're using practice weapons and our usual armor; at worst all Corrin is going to get from this is some bruises and welts for a couple of days."

"And you think that's a good thing?"

Hinoka crossed her arms, "you need to stop babying Corrin. She is a grown woman, a commander of this army, and, more importantly, the future queen of Valla. She is not some child that needs to be pampered, coddled and shielded from the world; and now you are suffocating her."

"What?! I how dare you imply that I treat Corrin any different from—"

"No I mean you are literally suffocating her right now," the red haired princess pointed. Looking down Camilla saw that her sister's body was starting to go limp and her face was beginning to turn blue.

"Ah!" she let go of the young princes, who immediately started gasping for air, "sorry love."

"Now imagine that every day on a metaphorical level. That's you with Corrin," Hinoka humphed crossing her arms.

"Oh put a sock in it," Camilla scowled, much to Hinoka's shock, "you're acting all high and mighty yet you baby Corrin just as much as I do. Or does a certain princess need to be reminded how she constantly fusses over Corrin's food—and only Corrin's food—making sure that it's not too hot, not too cold, not too much, not too little, and so on and so forth."

"I-I do not!"

"At least I'm worried about Corrin getting hurt, actually hurt; if anyone is treating her like a child, it's you."

"Why you—!"

_Oh gods, they're going to start again, _Corrin sighed internally, watching both of her march to the training field, glaring at each other while completely forgetting about her. She was about to call them to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We both know that would be pointless."

Looking up she saw a familiar face clad in blue and white dancer's robes giving her a small smile.

She sighed, taking her hand and using it to pull herself up, "you're right, as always Azura."

"Well I wouldn't say always," she laughed as they began walking back to the main camp.

"...I wish they wouldn't do that".

"What? The fighting?"

"Well that too, but I meant more the fact that they keep treating me like a child; and it's not just Hinoka and Camila, there's also Xander, Ryoma, and even Takumi and Leo. Takumi and Leo! I'm older than them yet they still treat me like a kid!"

"Yes I have noticed; but at least Elise and Sakura treat you with the respect an older sister deserves."

"I mean it would be a pretty low point for me if the literal children treated me as a child as well," she let out an exasperated sigh, "I know it's something trivial, and that I should be grateful that I managed to ensure that both my families joined me instead of having some sort of nightmare scenario where I had to choose one and fight against the other; but I just wish they would stop babying me every chance they get. I'm 18 Azura! I'm not a child, I'm an adult woman, and it's high time I be treated like one."

"Try to look at it from their perspective. Your family from Hoshido had you with them as an infant before you were kidnapped, meaning that not only are they protective towards you but the only version of you they remember is that of a young child. Meanwhile your family from Nohr was under the impression that you needed to be protected and accounted for constantly or else something horrible would happen to you, so it's natural that sort of mentality would be ingrained in them even after it was proven to be a lie placed by Garon. I'm sure your family, both your families, do trust you and see you as a grown woman, but it's probably hard for them to fight off their desires to protect you from harm. They're trying their best, trust me. For example, they've started taking your opinions into consideration when it comes to war councils, do they not?"

Corrin snorted, "yeah right. They ask for my opinion last and by that point the majority of the room already has some sort of consensus made so what am I going to do? Be a contrarian just for the sake of being a contrarian? We both know that's not going to do any god, much less in the middle of a war."

"I suppose not; but, if I may, perhaps there's part of your problem. You're too passive Corrin."

"What do you mean?"

"You say you want your siblings to stop treating you like a child and more like an adult, but you don't really voice your concerns to anyone else but myself. If you really want your family to listen to you, then perhaps it's time you were a bit more assertive. For example, you are a commander of this army just as much as they are, and you have proven yourself time and time again both on the battlefield and out of it. I think that the next time an important decision concerning our campaign arises, you should be the first to voice your opinion on what our course of action should be."

"I don't know. Do you think that will work?"

"It will; and you know why? Because I promise you that, whatever it may be—and as long as it's not something completely suicidal—I will immediately support you, and therefore the others will have to listen to you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"You have my word," she promised.

Corrin face immediately brightened, "thanks Azura! With you supporting me, they'll have to listen to me! After all, they are respect you!"

"Except for Camilla who tried to kill me when we were children," the dancer muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"Um, I said why don't we go and find Sakura and Elise?."

"Great idea! But where could they be?"

"I think the infirmary tent would be a safe bet. I do remember Ryoma mentioning that they brought in a wounded person earlier today."

"Then let's go!" Corrin while moving briskly towards their destination, her mood having changed completely.

_This is great! With Azura's help, I'll finally get the others to treat me like they should. No more babying, no more coddling, no more unnecessary worrying, and no more disrespect; no more treating me like some sort of ditzy airhead that constantly gets into trouble and can't do anything for herself, like some sort of Setsuna. _

"HALT!"

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Takumi yelling from inside the infirmary, followed by one of his magical arrows tearing through from the inside before vanishing in the air.

_An attack!? _Corrin's instincts kicked in, making a beeline towards the origin of the arrow.

"Corrin wait! You don't have a weapon!"

_Maybe not, but a do have this, _she pulled out the dragon stone that she carried in a hidden pocket within her armor, _and that should be more than enough. Whomever was foolish enough to sneak in the middle of camp to attack us shall rue the day they met me! _

"OOF!"

Just as she was about to charge in, something rushed out of the tent and crashed straight at her at full speed, sending them both tumbling on to the ground for a good few feet. Groaning in pain and with her vision spinning, she tried to get up only to realize that there was something on top of her pinning her down. Rubbing her eyes, she managed to clear her vision just in time to that the "assailant" was slowly trying to get up as well, and that it was a young man wearing a purple cloak, with messy white hair, and chocolate brown eyes looking at her confused; a sentiment that she shared, suddenly unsure of what to do in the situation.

"Uuuuuum...hi?"

* * *

In any other situation, he would have apologized to the young woman and helped her up, making sure that she was okay; perhaps ask for her name and some help in order to know where he was and how to get back to Ylisse. That situation would not be his current one, where he almost immediately felt two blades being pressed on either side of his neck.

"Get off Corrin."

"NOW."

_...damn it. _

Realizing he was completely at their mercy, Robin could do nothing butslowly push himself off the still confused girl, making sure that his captors saw that he wasn't planning anything underhanded (thus giving them the excuse to simply slice his head off). Apparently, he was too slow for their liking as he felt someone grab him roughly by the back of his cloak and yank him off before pushing him to the side, almost causing him to lose his footing again. Recovering his balance he saw the two older (and larger) men from before pointing their swords at him.

"Now then, state who you are and your business here," the blonde man with the dark armor ordered. His tone was calm, yet firm, with a clear air of authority behind it.

"It would be wise of you to speak truths," the other man, brown hair and red armor, added. His voice had more of an edge to it, making it very clear what would happen to Robin if he tried to pull the wool over their eyes.

_Guess I don't have a choice: I'll just have to tell them who I am. If they are the enemy, then with any luck they'll think it more prudent to keep me alive for intel or ransom. At least that will buy me some time so that I may think of a way out of here. _

He swallowed nervously, "w-well you've probably already heard of me, or at the very least my name and reputation: Robin, tactician of the Shepherds and second in command to Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. I was recently separated from the Ylissean League at the end of our fight with the Grimleal and—hurk!"

Robin was suddenly cut off when the man in red armor raised his sword and pressed it against his neck.

"It would appear that you thought we were jesting before," the man with blonde hair said coldly, "I shall say this only one more time: tell us the truth or you will be executed here and now."

"W-What?!"

"NOW!" the man in red ordered.

"I'm telling you, I'm Robin from Ylisse! Okay, okay, fine, technically I'm from Plegia but I didn't know that until very recently! My allegiance is to Chrom and the Kingdom of Ylisse!"

"You're wasting your time brother," the other blonde man said impatiently, "it seems that he has no intention of dropping the charade. You'd think that he'd put some effort into it, though, and at least come up with names of kingdoms that actually exist."

_What?!_

"He's probably an enemy sent here to spy on us. I say we simply kill him, save us the trouble of his giving us the slip and spilling whatever information and secrets he may have on us," the bow user suggested as he and the other one appeared.

"For once I agree with him," the man with the tome nodded, "Whomever this person may be it is clear that he is no ordinary grunt. After all, we found him in possession of several high level tomes and even a levin sword, and those are not easy to wield, much less master; not only that, but he also possesses enough skill and knowledge to use magic without any tomes. It's too much of a risk to keep him as out captive, not to mention that if he is someone of importance than that just means we've dealt a significant blow to their chain of command."

The other blonde man nodded solemnly, "you have a point. We have all come too far to lose it all now. We have a duty to stop Anakos, and if we fail that not only are Hoshido and Nohr doomed, but rather the entire world. We simply can't take that risk."

_Oh gods I'm going to die...again... _the tactician closed his eyes, hoping that at least this time his death was quick.

"STOP!"

Robin suddenly felt the blade on his throat ease up before pulling away. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the woman from before—the one he had crashed headfirst into—standing before everyone with another group of women behind her.

"I think he's telling the truth."

* * *

"Get off Corrin."

"NOW."

The grey haired princess felt the man be yanked off of her before she could say anything else.

"Ooooowwwwww," she complained while rubbing her sore head.

"CORRIN!"

_Oh gods not aga—_"MMMPH!" She felt herself be pulled into not one, but two sets of chest, followed by four hands checking every inch of her body.

"We saw what happened!"

"Are you all right!?"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Did he do something to you?!"

"Did he try to do something to you?!"

"Did he touch you somewhere inappropriate?!"

"CORRIN!"

"CORRIN!"

"I'm fine!" Corrin pulled herself away from Hinoka and Camilla before they suffocated her (again), "he just crashed into me; I don't even think it was intentional."

Her sisters didn't hear that last part, as they suddenly turned their attention to the white haired man currently being held at sword point by Ryoma while being closely observed by the others. Corrin turned her attention to him too, rather curios about the stranger. He looked young, probably younger than Xander and Ryoma but older than Takumi and Leo; and while she couldn't explain it, there was something about it that made her realize that he wasn't from either Hoshido or Nohr. Something that she had noticed when he had fallen on top of her and their eyes met for a brief moment.

_Could he be from Valla? An enemy perhaps? No...no something's not right. If he was an enemy, he would have either killed me when he had the chance or at least used me as some sort of shield in order to facilitate his escape. _

"He dies. Now," Camilla seethed, grabbing her massive ax by.

"Wait!" she grabbed her sister's arm to hold her back, "let's not be rash and do something that we might regret! Ryoma and Xander are interrogating him, let's see what they find—"

Ryoma suddenly raising his sword against the white haired man's neck.

_Oh no._

Heightening her hearing with her dragon senses, she was able to eavesdrop their conversation. She heard the man say that his name was Robin, that he was from somewhere called "Plegia" and fighting for the "Ylissean League". She had never heard or read about those places, so he might as well have been speaking gibberish.

_And yet...I don't hear any malice or deceit in his voice. I think he's telling the truth. _

"It's too much of a risk to keep him as out captive, not to mention that if he is someone of importance than that just means we've dealt a significant blow to their chain of command."

"You have a point. We have all come too far to lose it all now. We have a duty to stop Anakos, and if we fail that not only are Hoshido and Nohr doomed, but rather the entire world. We simply can't take that risk."

Ryoma ready his sword.

_Oh no!_

Before anyone could stop her, Corrin jumped to her feet and yelled as loud as she could, "STOP!"

Her brothers turned to face her, "Corrin?"

"Stand down Ryoma," she said, trying her best to sound intimidating. When that didn't seem to work, she added, "please?"

Something about his sister asking him nicely made him lower his sword before he could stop himself, almost like instinct.

The man named Robin opened his eyes as Corrin walked towards them.

"Corrin," Xander started.

"It's fine Xander. I have my stone, and even if I didn't there are six armed people surrounding him who have already shown that they won't hesitate to cut him down. If he is an enemy, he doesn't really have much space to try something fishy; that being said," she stopped in front of Robin, eyeing him quizzically, "I don't think he is an enemy. At least not to us."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I...I'm not quite sure," she responded honestly, "it's like... a feeling I have. No, not even that. It's more like I can sense that he's telling the truth, that there is no malice of deception behind his words."

Takumi rolled his eyes, "oh well if you can "sense it" then I guess he must be trustworthy. Here we are trying to make sound decisions based on logic and common sense, when apparently all we had to let Corrin give a "general feel" of the situation. Could have saved us sooooo much trouble."

Corrin glared at him, "not funny Takumi."

"True, it wasn't funny; but it's not like he's wrong either," Leo shrugged.

Robin meanwhile, was trying to make heads or tails of the situation. First, these people, as it turned out, where not from Chon'sin. In fact, given how they apparently never heard of Plegia or Ylisse, they weren't from the same realm. He had heard stories and tales about the possibilities of other worlds beyond their own, and it would appear that there was some truth behind them. It would also seem that these people where in the middle of some sort of conflict against another party that he had never heard of before. Even worse, they seemed to be under the impression that he was either a spy or a high ranking general of said enemy; and honestly? He could see their reasoning. He didn't even fault them for deciding that he was a liability and that executing him was the most sensible course of action.

Then the girl that he had bumped into (literally) earlier stepped in and stopped them, speaking on his behalf. The question was, why? As far as they knew, he had presented no evidence of being anything but an enemy spy, and a dangerous one of that, yet she seemed to believe him. Granted, he WAS telling the truth, but they didn't know what. Not only that, but she was doing all of this on a "feeling"? It made no sense.

_And yet...where have I heard that before?_

It wasn't until she turned her head to scowl at the others that he noticed the pointy ears poking out from her hair that it suddenly clicked.

"You're a manakete," he said.

She turned back to face him, "sorry?"

"A manakete. What race are you? Fire? Ice? Or are you of the divine kind?"

"Uuuum, I don't...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Corrin. I'm from Valla?" she responded, confused by the jumble of words coming from the man's mouth.

_They must have another word for it here, but I'm sure she's one._

"You can turn into a dragon, can't you?"

Her eyes went wide, "yes!"

"How did you know that?" Xander asked, his voice less exuberant than his sister's.

"I fought alongside her kind back home. Three of them; well, two pure blood manakete and one hybrid to be exact," he gave her a quick look over, "given your physical appearance, you must be quite powerful and wise. Two thousand years? Three thousand perhaps?"

Corrin couldn't help but blush slightly, "n-no. I'm only 18."

Robin blinked, "oh. My apologies, you look much more mature than that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Ryoma growled, "least you forget that your life is still subject to us and our decision."

"Big brother enough," Corrin said, trying her best to push down her blush, "he's clearly not an enemy, and I don't think killing an innocent man would be an honorable look for the future king of Hoshido."

"Let's not be too hasty Corrin," Xander cut in, "we can not say for sure that this man is "innocent". We found weapons upon his person, he clearly has knowledge of the arcane, and he tried to sneak from our sights the first chance he had."

"I will admit, I did try to sneak out; but I did so because I was under the impression that you were remnants of an army my allies and I had previously fought and defeated. I think it's safe to assume that most people would have done the same in my position. As for the weapons and my magic, yes, I am skilled in both. As I mentioned before, I was the second in command in the Ylisean League, and army that included the united forces of two nations. I fought in the front lines, but I was officially the army's tactician; anything that included strategies and planning was under my direct jurisdiction."

"Tactician?" Corrin ears perked up.

"Corrin no."

"Brother we need one of those."

"Oh sure, why not?" Takumi crossed his arms, "let's give this complete stranger control over our forces based on nothing but his word. That makes total sense!"

_I mean, when he puts it like that, he's not wrong; and really makes me wonder what the hell Chrom was thinking back then._

"Obviously he won't be given free reign, he'll just be assisting us and giving us council based on his experience. Look, Anakos has the home advantage plus an almost unlimited supply of undead soldiers on his side—"

"You mean risen? You have those here too?"

"—which apparently he also has experience in dealing with. We need all the help we can get, and he can give it to us in spades. I say we let him join our cause."

"Well good luck having anyone of us second that insane idea," Leo smirked.

"I second it," Azura cut in.

"WHAT?!"

_Thank you Azura. _

"I'd expect this kind of faulty planning from Corrin—"

"Hey!"

"—but you Azura?"

"Corrin is right. Anakos is unlike anything Hoshido or Nohr has faced. We are in enemy territory and our forces are in smaller numbers than those of the enemy. Having someone who can not only fight and strategize is nothing but a boon on our part; and, while this may not be something the rest of you can understand, I too feel like this person has been telling nothing but the truth so far."

Xander clenched his jaw, clearly not expecting anyone to actually back up Corrin's plan, much less Azura, "even if what this man says were true, can we be certain that he will be able to stand with us in our final fight against Anakos? Perhaps he has experience dealing with the undead, but against something like Anakos?"

Azura thought for a moment before stepping up and looking at Robin in the eye, her golden irises seeming to bear deep into is soul.

"Tell me stranger: have you ever faced a force of pure chaos? One with not only the desire to destroy and reform everything around it at will, but more than enough power to do so? One who sees everything and everyone else as nothing more than specs of dusts to be trampled underfoot in its quest for utter destruction?"

"I mean my comrades and I managed to defeat one of those before I woke up here," Robin responded honestly.

Azura looked surprised at his response, but kept her gaze on him. After a few minutes passed, she turned back to the other, "he's telling the truth; and if that is the case, it would be foolish for us NOT to have him on our side."

Xander and Ryoma didn't say anything, but it seemed clear that they were weighing their options—and not liking with the results they were coming up with.

"You guys can't be serious!" Leo said incredulously, noticing their shifting mood in the air.

"Brother, please tell me you're not actually considering this! We simply can't trust him!" Takumi added.

Robin simply stood there quietly, not wanting to do or say anything that could jeopardized this sudden turn to not kill him on the spot. He then felt someone tug his sleeve gently. Turning his head he saw the silver haired girl —_ Corrin. Her name was Corrin_ — that had saved him standing before him.

"I just realized we never asked your opinion in all of this. I can imagine that this has not been...the best first impression of us, especially my brothers, seeing how they were just discussing, and seriously considering, executing you for being an enemy spy; but I swear, they are not usually like that. We've been on this campaign for months, and at times it seems like we've barely made any progress at all. It's not just our homes that are at stake here, but the entire world, and perhaps even other worlds. I...I know that might not make much sense and I will explain later; but please, I ask you, will you help our cause?"

_I should say no. I have no real reason to stick my nose where it doesn't belong; and even if this threat where to reach Ylisse, we have the means to stop it. We defeated Grima (I think) we can defeat whatever this threat is. More importantly, it's clear that most of these people do not trust me, either partially or at all. I can only see discussions, roadblocks, and conflict if I stay here. I should just say no._

"Well..."

Corrin looked at him pleadingly.

"... the thing is..."

Her lower lip began to tremble.

"...I should...you know...look into getting back home."

"I promise we'll help you with that! My brother Leo is one of the smartest people I know, so if anyone can help you out it's him. Once this war is over, I will make sure that he helps you find your way back."

"I..."

"Please?"

_...gods damnit._

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go; and I wouldn't want to be a freeloader," he said sheepishly.

Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him before burying her head in his chest, "yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't mention it," he said surprised while giving her a few pats on the back. Corrin, elated at the news held on to him tightly, nuzzling her head into his chest. His warm...well defined chest.

"Uhhhhh."

_Mmmmmn, this feels nice, _she sighed internally.

"Corrin?"

"Ah!" he eyes shot open and she pulled back, straightening herself while trying desperately to not blush, "r-right. So, I'll just let the others know that you've agreed to help us and then we'll show you around. Good? Right, bye!" she said before briskly walking away with a very confused Azura in tow.

Robin rubbed his temple,_ great, I barely survive fighting one eldritch abomination and now I've apparently been conscripted to fight another. I thought death was supposed to be an eternal sleep, not more work. No matter, what's done is done. I already agreed to help, and I'm not the sort of lowlife whose word is worth nothing. Guess I just can't say no to a pretty face._

He looked back towards the other, still talking about him by the looks of it, in time for Corrin to look at his direction and give him a quick smile.

_...a very pretty face. _

* * *

**Author's note: I know, it's been a while. Life and such things. **

**Anyway, new multichapter fic. A Fire Emblem Awakening x Fates crossover AU. Smut will start next chapter. And before anyone asks: no, Owain/Odin, Severa/Selena and Inigo/Laslow aren't here. I know they were in the game, but this is a porn AU, it's not going to follow it 1:1. **

**Also, small announcement, I've decided to work/post on different things based on my available time/mood. So, next time I upload something it might be the next chapter for this, another fic, or the Konosuba one shot that I got half way done before doing this because it was taking so long and I didn't want it to seem like I was gone for good (I'm not). **


	2. An Awakening of Sorts

_Just a little more._

"So here's the situation: it would appear that Anakos is starting to get desperate with the loss of General Arete and is now foregoing tactics in favor of simply trying to overwhelm us with brute strength. These past six months we've managed to disrupt his chain of command and overtake several key fortresses and strongholds. At this rate, I say we could realistically be ready to march into Anakos' castle in the next couple of months; and Anakos knows that. He's going to start throwing everything and anything our way, which means these next few battles are probably going to put us between a rock and a hard place. Now more than ever we need to plan every step carefully."

Robin unfolded the map of Valla that Azura had provided for him and placed it on the round conference table in front of the other heads of the army, with the Norian royals on the left, the Hoshidian royals on the right, and Azura and Corrin on the middle. The tactician had set them up in such a manner because the latter two were able to quickly dissolve any bickering between both families before it got out of hand.

_And if I have to listen to another half hour of these people arguing about which country is worse, I'm going burn this entire realm to the ground. I don't know how I'll do it, BUT I'LL FIND A WAY, _Robin thought bitterly.

The past few months had been...difficult for Robin, to say the least; actually it had been more like a living nightmare for any tactician worth their salt. Despite having been told that he would be taken in as a consulting tactician for the army and having the support of both Corrin and Azura, it became clear very quickly that the others wanted nothing to do with him. Not only did they order him to stay back at their camp where he was practically ineffective whenever a battle was approaching, but every time he tried to voice his concerns, they were simply "taken into consideration" which meant ignored entirely. Corrin and Azura tried their best to help him, but in the end it was still two votes against six — Robin did not get a vote — so all they could do was apologize to him.

That wasn't the worst part though; sure, it annoyed him to no end to be treated in such a disrespectful manner, but he was well aware that the only reason he was able to take charge of the Shepherds almost immediately was because Chrom was a "special" case (and he meant that in the most endearing way possible). So he understood why the others were hesitant to involve him in their campaign plans when even the slightest misstep could mean complete annihilation. He didn't even mind all that much to be placed away from battle. Unlike the Shepherds, he wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to stick his neck out for these people. If they wanted to deal with this "Anakos" and his forces themselves without him, then he was more than happy to just sit back and wait until they were done with it so he could go home.

Except they were bad at it. So undeniably, unbelievably BAD.

In all of his admittedly short memory span he had never seen an army be managed in such an incompetent manner. Grangel had been crazy, but he managed to at least use a strong sense of national pride and xenophobia to rally a strong base of followers until the very end. Walhart had been a tyrant, but he presented himself in an almost godlike image to the point where he managed to take over an entire continent and create a unified military force from it. Even Validar, who saw people as little more than meat shields and sacrifices, was able to manipulate their religious zealotry to the point where they would willingly lay down their lives in exchange for the destruction of the world. Those men, while monsters, at least knew how to lead armies.

These people were a mess.

Mismatched pairings, failure to take terrain into consideration, and at times even flat out ignoring the basics of weapon advantages, every war council was a migraine and every battle was a tense nail biting session for all the wrong reasons. The main problem, however, was all the in-fighting between the two supposed allied nations; specifically, from the royal families refusing to properly work together, thus making it impossible for their soldiers to do the same. They simply could not agree on anything beyond the need to defeat Anakos, made only worse by the clear distinction between the way their respective armies where composed and fought. Hoshido focused on infantry mean with spears and swords, with a heavy reliance on archers, while Nohr was more focused on their cavalry with entire platoons of magic users as backup. Hoshido's flying units specialized in long distance combat, Nohr's were more built for direct assaults. Hoshido preferred lighter armor for mobility and speedy first strikes, Nohr preferred bulkier armor to tank hits before counterattacking. On paper, their combined forces should have created a spectacular force that could take on any threat without a hitch; in reality, it meant there was a large conglomeration of people fragmented into two groups that simply wanted to fight in their own terms with little consideration of their overall performance. The fact that they had made it as far as they had in their campaign was nothing short of luck.

But luck could only get people so far before it ran out, and their did when they were pitied against Anakos' most dangerous general: Arete.

A strategist mounted on a regal looking hose, a magical staff, and a talent for underhanded tactics, Arete had put their entire campaign to a grinding halt. Suddenly all the little mistakes and grievances that were overlooked before started costing them victories, to the point where they lost a lot of ground that they had covered in three months as well as about a third of their forces. It all came to a head on the fourth month since Robin's arrival. They were camped near a fortress that they had hoped take over both for its strategic position as well as for the fact that they needed the supplies and weapons stashed inside; unfortunately, the enemy had predicted their movement and had stationed Arete and a number of troops to hold the fort down, repelling both the hoshidian and nohrian forces before they even made it inside the fortress. This went on for an entire week, with each failure followed by a war council where both sides were more interested in blaming each other rather for their current predicament.

And then one day Robin just snapped.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" he roared, slamming his fists on the table and catching everyone's attention.

A deathly silence followed the outburst, with everyone's expression either one of shock, anger, or one of the two.

Eventually, Xander was the first to speak, "you will watch your tone, Robin. I do not know how things are done back where you're from, but here addressing a member of the royal family in such a manner is reason enough for an execution."

"At the rate you are going, we're all going to end up dead anyway, so why not just lop my head off and save me the trouble of waiting?!"

"L-Let's not do that," Corrin said quickly, noticing Ryoma grabbing the hilt of your sword.

"In the past month you people lost most of the territorial gains you made against the enemy as well as a significant number of your troops; and all of that could have been avoided if you all stopped being so pig headed towards each other, and tried coming up with strategies that worked off each other's strengths and covered each other weaknesses. Yet, instead, you insist on wasting time trying to prove your superiority towards each other. This war could have been over two months ago, if it was being lead by people who actually knew what they were doing!"

"How dare you!?" Takumi yelled, having to be held back by his older brother.

"And I suppose YOU know what to do?" Leo sneered.

"I've lead three armys, ended two continental conflicts and destroyed a demonic abomination that had the power to bring an entire world to ruin; I am probably the ONLY person present who knows how to handle this situation."

"All right, fine, oh great and mighty tactician," Leo rolled his eyes, "please tell us, how are you going to save us mere mortals in this time of such dire need?"

"Give me a platoon of ten soldiers, five from each of your armies. That's all I need," Robin said simply.

"Hmmph, very well," Ryoma crossed his arms, "but know this, tactician: you are entirely responsible for every soldier we give you. Their lives are you're responsibility. Should even a single one of them perish under your command, you will be held responsible and will suffer the consequences of both their untimely demise and being so brazen towards us after we spared your life."

"Oh this should be good," Takumi snickered.

"For once I agree with you," Leo snorted.

The next day Robin and his platoon managed to get past the enemies defenses; and the day after that they forced Arete to retreat and took over the fort.

Granted there had been two factors that had made it all possible. For one thing, Arete had underestimated them, which wasn't surprising seeing how she had been easily trouncing their forces for the better part of the month. But what really helped Robin was that, miraculously, he still had all the magical power and prowess that he had obtained as Grima's vessel. Not only did he still master elemental magic, but it turned out he was now proficient with dark magic and he could even use tomeless magic just as powerful as tome based magic. Sure, tactics and planning definitely helped getting in, and subduing the enemy forces, but it also helped that he could easily fight off Arete's magic with one hand. The only reason she got away was because he made a mistake calculating his magical output and ended blasting off the whole wall in the room they were fighting, which she then used for a hasty retreat.

After that the other royals started treating Robin VERY differently. The only reason they didn't literally beg Robin to take control of their forces was because they couldn't have the leaders of their kingdoms be seen groveling to a complete stranger. Fortunately for them, Robin was more interested in winning the war and staying alive than he was at rubbing his victory in their faces, so he quickly took charge without making much of a fuss. He then proceeded to do what he did best: coming up with brilliant tactics for the others while he covered any potential weak spots with his overwhelming magical power.

Once more, the tides of war changed, and fortunately this time to their favor. Arete went from being their greatest threat to just a minor nuisance (honestly Aversa had been a much greater challenge) until she was finally struck down during her last attempt at destroying the royals. The other generals soon followed suit, and it seemed that Anakos was resorting to more and more desperate measures in order to stop them.

In short, they were about six month away from winning the war. Seven months tops.

"Now for our plan. If the information provided by Lord Ryoma's retainers proves to be accurate, we're looking at a stampede of faceless and other undead soldiers; these faceless are larger and stronger, but they are even more brain dead than the ones we are used to. We actually fought one in the last battle—the one that was giving Takumi and his squadron a hard time—and I noticed that it seemed to be distracted by mages who wielded fire magic. It's quite possible that their very limited brain function causes them to be attracted to extreme stimuli, like loud noises or, in this case, bright lights."

"We will use this to our advantage. Lady Camilla and Hinoka will take a squadron of flyers ahead and circle over the enemy troops heading our way. Each flier will carry with them a magic caster from Nohr, and once they are in position they will start producing fire balls in the air. DO NOT use said fireballs to attack the monster. Their hides will catch fire, but there still thick enough to withstand being engulfed in flames without slowing them down; all that will accomplish is make it much harder for anyone to approach them."

"So what, we're suppose to just bore them to death with a firework show?" Leo snorted.

"No. The fireworks are just a distraction. Once we get their attention, Ryoma and his platoon of fighters will charge in for the kill," Robin answered without missing a beat or even looking up from his papers.

"You know, I'm sure Xander and the Nohrian cavalry could reach the enemy much faster, thus ending the battle sooner," Leo interjected once more.

"True, they are faster; but their main weapons are pikes and spears, which is not what we need right now. If these were just heavily armored units, then I would agree with you and deploy them instead. However, these are just lumbering monsters with few weak spots. The last one we fact did not go down until we cut its head off. Hoshidian foot soldiers are known for their power and their fines in swordplay. I believe it's safe to assume that you and your men can slice their heads off in the heat of battle, Lord Ryoma?"

"Indeed."

"Good, then I'm entrusting you with this." He then turned to Leo, "so, are you going to keep interrupting me or can I wrap up this meeting?"

"Hrrrr."

"Aw don't feel bad Leo. I'm sure Robin didn't mean to embarrass you like that," Takumi snickered the now red faced mage, "he's just stating the facts about how only our clearly superior forces could pull something like this."

"Oh shut up!" Leo snapped, "the only reason he knows all of this was because YOU struggled so much during the last battle and we all had to step in to save you! Don't act all high and mighty when you were practically screaming for us to help you last week!"

"I-I did not! S-Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you—!"

They were suddenly cut off by a bright flash of light, followed by an inhuman growl as a large silver and black dragon suddenly appeared, looming its head in between the two.

"Enough!" A warped, yet familiar, voice come from the creature, "you will stop fighting immediately or I will throw you out the meeting myself!"

"You can't do that!" Leo protested.

The dragon simply turned its head and glared at him. Maybe. Robin could never really tell since its eyes were apparently either hidden or non existent. Either way it was effective enough to make Leo sit back down.

"Thank you Corrin."

The dragon princess quickly looked away, "i-it's nothing. Please carry on."

"As I was saying: fliers and mages for the distraction and then hoshidian infantry charges in to finish the job. Meanwhile, Lord Xander and I will each take a platoon and circle the area in order to cut off and stop reinforces. Xander, you will take Leo and the cavalry, I'll take Corrin and our spell casters."

"What about me?" Takumi asked.

"We have no need for archers in this upcoming battle. You'll be holding the fort here."

"What?!"

"Aww don't feel bad," Leo snickered gleefully.

Seeing another round of bickering starting, Robin pulled out a tome from his cloak and slammed it against the table loudly, drawing everyone's attention, "now, unless anyone else wishes to ACTUALLY contribute to this council, I believe that is all. Meeting adjourned."

_And not a minute too soon. I need to get to my room NOW. _The tactician thought to himself, his tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the others to clear out. The last thing he needed was for one of the nobles to ask him why he was in such a hurry to get behind close doors; after all, he would rather cut off his tongue and swallow it before telling them.

"Hey you!"

_Gods damnit, _he swore as Takumi marched up to him, clearly angry, "what is it, Prince Takumi?"

"I want to know why I'm being sidelined for this?!"

"If you had been paying attention to what I was saying—"

"Don't give me that! We both know the REAL reason why you're doing this!"

"Please, enlighten me," Robin said thinly.

"This is payback for what happened to me in the last fight, isn't it?! Okay fine, I was scared when I was fighting that monster, who wouldn't be? I'd like to see YOU do any better Mr. Big Shot!" He poked him hard in the chest to emphasize his point.

"Okay, I don't know why no one has tried to drive this through that thick skull of yours, so let me try: the world does not revolve around you."

"What?! How dare—?!"

"Do you honestly think I would come up with an entire battle plan just to spite you? That I would waste everyone's time, MY time especially, as well as this army's resources on something so ridiculous? That I would come up with a second-rate plan and endanger soldiers' lives just because you got scared of a monster?" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"W-Well...no...but...

"I don't have time to explain just how stupid you are being right now, so I'm just going to end this conversation as simply as I can for you: we go out there, you stay here. GOODBYE."

"Wha — hey!" Takumi protested as Robin pushed him to the side and stormed out of the conference room.

_I'm probably going to get a lot of flak for that later, but to hell with it, _Robin thought, discretely increasing his pace, _I need to get to my room NOW._

"A word, Robin."

_OH COME ON!_

"Lady Camilla. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin asked, trying his best to not let his impatience and annoyance toward the armored clad princess show.

She smiled at him, "oh not much dear. I just thought we could have a little talk about this strategy of yours."

"Look, we can talk about this tomorrow before we relay the plan to the battalions we will be assigning to the mission, so if you would excuse me —"

"I couldn't help but notice that you put Corrin in your platoon."

"Or I guess we can talk about it now, sure, no problem."

Camilla came closer, the smile never leaving her face as she continued to address the tactician, "not that I wish to tell you how to do your job—"

_Somehow I doubt that._

"—but perhaps you could instead place Corrin in my platoon; specifically, with me. Just so that I can ensure her safety myself."

"I'm afraid not, Lady Camilla. Corrin is many things, but a spell caster is not one of them. Her magical skills are lacking, if not non existent. The only long-range attack she is able to perform is her water breath attack when she's in her dragon form; however, said form weighs about the same as an adult wyvern and can only fly about half as high, meaning that she can neither fly alongside your platoon or ride with you while transformed."

"There is no need for her to be in her dragon form. She can simply stay her regular, adorable self and sit behind me. Or better yet on my lap—"

"No. Her skills are necessary for this upcoming fight."

The princess' eyebrow twitched slightly, but her smile didn't falter, "then perhaps she can be placed in Xander's platoon. If there is anyone, I trust with her safety, aside from myself, it's Xander."

"Again, no, and for similar reasons. She's too heavy to ride on a horse when transformed, and not fast enough to keep up with them on her own. I understand that you are worried for your sister's safety. I get it, I really do; but you can't forget that we are in the middle of the war and she is another soldier that has to pull her own weight. Which, by the way, she has been doing in spades. She's one of our best fighters, especially with her dragon form. I am sure that she is more than capable of looking out for herself in our next fight; and if that is not enough, she has an entire squad of spellcasters and myself watching her back."

"...you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Pardon?"

The princess suddenly slammed her hand next to the tactician's head, looming over him with his back now against the wall.

"That's awfully close."

"If you think I can't see through your little charade, you are mistaken." Her smile was still present, but her tone was cold and sharp, "you must think me to be quite the fool if you expect me to simply write off as "coincidence" that you have assigned my dear sweet Corrin to your platoon in every single mission ever since you've taken over planning for this campaign."

"No, it is not a coincidence. I put Corrin in my platoon because, while her dragon form is powerful, it is VERY susceptible to magic. Not entirely sure why, you'd think that a dragon would have more resistance to magic but I guess I'll just chalk up with the other non-sensical rules of this realm. Point being, while powerful, her dragon form is also a large moving target for any surprise magical attack. Fortunately, I can block and even absorb those, so it makes sense that I stay close to her during combat."

"How convenient."

_Oh my gods._

"And I suppose you're also going to tell me that you get nothing else out of this arrangement? One where you are always near my dear, sweet Corrin, watching her every move, always at arm's length or perhaps even closer should the situation deem it necessary?"

"What kind of second-rate tacticians have you people been dealing with before me? Because I am getting REALLY annoyed at the constant accusations that I'm somehow abusing my power and making tactical decisions to either spite all of you or benefit me," Robin sighed rubbing his temple.

With inhuman speed, Camila pulled her ax off the strap on her hip and swung it towards him, stopping it only inches from his face.

"I don't think I like your tone," she said thinly.

"And I don't like the fact that there is an ax being pointed at my face, so I guess we are even," Robin responded, "now, put that away."

"Oh? Could it be that Mr. Tactician is afraid?"

"No, Mr. Tactician is annoyed. I'd be afraid if there was any reason for me to believe that you actually wanted to hurt me."

"Most would consider an ax pointing at their face as a pretty clear reason to believe that."

"If you really wanted to kill me with this ax, you wouldn't have stopped until you cleaved my head in two; but you did, and we both know why. If you kill me, then you are entirely responsible for the inevitable death of everyone in this army, including your "sweet" Corrin."

Camilla's smile disappeared, "you think too highly of yourself, Tactician."

"Considering all I've accomplished, especially recently, my opinion of myself is exactly as high as it should be." Raising his hand to the ax, he pushed it down without breaking eye contact with her, "now, if you don't mind, I wish to return to my room for the night."

Camilla didn't answer at first, but then leaned in closer until she was right next to his ear.

"I suggest you be very careful, Robin. You may be invaluable for this campaign, but this campaign won't go on forever; and when it finally ends, your services will no longer be necessary. So you better tread very carefully, least you want to leave this realm the same way you claim to have left the last one."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I'm glad we could talk," Camilla pulled back and returned to her smiling façade, "have a good night dear. I will see you in the morning."

"Mhm," Robin answered simply, waiting for the armored clad princess to walk away. Once he was sure that she was out of sight, he made a beeline towards his room, praying to whatever god or gods existed in this realm that he wouldn't be bothered any further.

He was well past his limit, and every second passing was another second of torment for him, made only worse by Camilla's interruption and stalling. He needed to get behind a lock door immediately. _Get in the room, get in the room, GET IN THE ROOM! _He chanted mentally to himself in order to distract his mind from the other prevailing, thunderous thought in the back of his head.

_I need to rub one out NOW. _

As it turned out, being the vessel of the Fell Dragon had an unfortunate side effect (aside from the whole bringing forth the destruction of the world by ushering a 1000 years of darkness) which was heightened sex drive. From what he managed to piece together back in Ylisse, this was a way to pass down his blood as much as possible in order to ensure it would eventually create another vessel should anything happen to him. Of course, he didn't figure this out until he learned the truth about his origins but this "condition" had been with him since the beginning; and boy was it a problem when he was with the Shepherds.

It seemed impossible—and statistically it should have been—but somehow the Shepherds managed to attract nothing but beautiful, gorgeous women in their ranks. Women that, unfortunately for Robin, were already in committed relationships by the time he was fully incorporated into the Shepherds; and despite technically being the mortal vessel of an otherworldly being hell bent on bringing forth the ruin of mankind, Robin was not about to ruin the lives of the closest thing he had to a family to satisfy his own needs. Granted, there was Tharja, but Robin would rather relieve his stress with a hornet's nest than get anywhere near that walking disaster; and as for the "future Shepherds" that had traveled back in time to fight alongside them, well, it felt weird—if not wrong—to seduce women that he had known as literal babies just a day earlier. So the man had no choice but to visit the brothel district in Ylisse during his off time to deal with the issue, which, while not ideal, was still a viable solution to his problem.

Until he died and was sent to this world. A world where apparently brothels didn't exists (or had all been destroyed). A world where, despite there being no Fell Dragon, he still kept all the benefits and downsides of being its vessel. A world where he once again found himself part of an army with a too-many-to-be-coincidental number of gorgeous women everywhere; women who had very peculiar standards when it came to armor, seeing how covering the chest and thigh areas was apparently considered optional here, from both sides to boot. Azura, Hinoka, even Camilla when she wasn't threatening to split his head in half with her ax, it was nothing short of torture for him.

And then there was Corrin. When he said that he didn't use his role as the army's tactician to plan strategies for his own benefit, he meant it; because if it were up to him, he would place Corrin as far away from himself as possible.

The worst part was that she wasn't doing anything "wrong", or at least not intentionally. She wasn't openly promiscuous, or flirty, or teasing, or even uptight while giving off subtle signals that she just needed someone to help her "unwind". She was just...genuinely nice and sweet, especially towards him. The problem was that that coupled with her slightly oblivious and naïve nature resulted in her not noticing that almost every interaction she had with him was very physical, bordering on intimate. Grabbing him by the hand to take him to the healers, impromptu hugs when they achieved victory, sneaking up behind him and pouncing on his back in order to startle him for a good laugh; that lovely...lovely laugh...

He shook his head, _no, no, no! DO NOT think about her laugh...or her beautiful eyes...nice legs...amazing_ —_ARRGH!_

Granted, Corrin wasn't seeing anyone and she was an adult, meaning that Robin could always try to get intimately acquainted with her. However, as tempting as that was, it probably wouldn't cast him in the best light to try and seduce the naïve and clearly inexperienced young woman in the middle of a war trying to save her home; also, he was not about to give her over protective family another reason to want his head rolling on the floor.

Finally (_FINALLY_) he reached his room, darting inside without a moment's hesitation. He then closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked. The last thing he needed was to be interrupted in the middle of his "down time". He took off his coat, shirt, trousers, and boots, leaving nothing but his smallclothes, which were straining to cover a very noticeable bulge in the middle. Setting his clothes on the table next to the dresser he pulled them, causing his stiff member to spring forth free from its constraints. Grabbing a chair and taking a seat, Robin grabbed his manhood and began stroking it, closing his eyes and picturing—

"BOO!" the dresser's door flung open as Corrin burst out.

"GAH!" the tactician fell out of the chair and landed on the floor back first.

"Got you!" Corrin giggled, "you need to be more careful Mr. Tactician; you never know when someone will try to sur...prise...you..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the startled and very named tactician on the floor, with her eyes eventually settling on the large, throbbing erection he was sporting.

"Corrin?!"

"Uuhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

"Meeting adjourned," Robin said as he began putting away his tome and maps.

_Well, that meeting went slightly better than expected, _Azura though to herself, _at least this time Camilla didn't threaten to cut his head off for disrespecting them. I consider that progress. _

The songstress was about to head out with the Hoshidian nobles (she had promised Sakura that she would help her embroider one of Elise's outfit) when she noticed that Takumi was staying behind in the conference room, which could only mean one thing.

_I should probably let Corrin know so she can reign him in before he says the wrong thing to our tactician. _However, when she turned around to talk to the princess in question, she saw her trying to sneak away towards the opposite direction to where her siblings had gone.

"Corrin?"

She jolted slightly at being caught, trying to quickly cover it by turning around and giving the dancer and innocent smile, "heeeeeey Azura. I...didn't see you there."

"I would assume not, seeing how you are clearly too focused on trying to sneak away without being noticed."

"Whaaaat? Sneaking? Me? Pffft, you're...you're crazy."

_She is such a terrible liar. _

"I was just...just making my way back to my room; and I was not sneaking, I was just...walking quietly because I don't want Hinoka and Camilla to know I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"That still sounds like sneaking."

"Well it isn't," she huffed.

"Mhm," Aura peered past Corrin at the corrider she had been heading towards, "then would you mind explaining why you are heading to the east wing of the fortress when all female members of this army are stationed in the west wing?"

"O-oh is this the way to the east wing?"

"Yes Corrin. East is usually the way you go when trying to reach the east wing."

"Ha ha, yeah, that does make sense. It must have slipped my mind," Corrin said with an obviously fake laugh.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that our tactician's room is located at the east wing of the fortress, would it?"

"W-What? Robin's room is on the east side? I-I did not know that. Are you sure? I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it was on the south wing. Or maybe the north wing. But it's on the east wing? Boy do I look dumb. Thank you for telling me Azura. Now I know that Robin's room is on the east wing, which is something I definitely did not know before. That could have been embarrassing. We should probably write that down, or better yet, get a map of the fortress and mark where everyone is staying. Why don't we do that now?" Her faced beat red, the dragon princess began rambling as fast as she could, hoping to catch the dancer off guard and make her forget about the subject.

It didn't work.

_Oh dear, it's worse than I thought._

From what Azura had learned, Corrin's experience in Nohr, despite technically being a kidnapping, had been very sheltered and even coddled in some regards. King Garon had wanted her existence to be a complete secret to the outside world until he could carry out his plans, and in order to ensure that he lied to his children about Corrin's situation, weaving a tale about her being another product of his many affairs, but one with several complications at birth that put her health at risk as well as making her a more open target for those wishing to "thin the numbers" of potential heirs to the throne. Of course, these were all lies—Corrin was nothing but healthy and she had no claim to the Nohrian throne—but the Nohrian siblings were unaware of this for a long time and took all of Garon's lies to heart. As such, they did everything they could to ensure Corrin's safety and happiness; and while they meant well, they unfortunately went overboard (especially Camilla), which resulted in the dragon princess being very naïve and unaware of not only the realities of the world outside the castle, but even of some social interactions.

Such as what to do when one has a crush on another person.

It made sense really. After all, aside from Xander and Leo (whom Corrin thought were her brothers for the longest time) and Garon (father) the only boys/men Corrin interacted during her time in Nohr were Jakob, who always made it clear that he was nothing but her humble servant despite her insistence that she saw him as a friend, and Silas, who had been banished from the castle after only spending a week with the princess. It wouldn't surprise the songstress that Robin was perhaps the first man that Corrin seemed to be attracted to; nor was it surprising that she was terrible at expressing said feelings towards him.

_Though perhaps it's for the best. As long as she just resorts to innocent hugs and childish pranks, the others will continue to think that it's just Corrin being her usual self, and our poor tactician will not be executed for something so silly as a crush. _

Part of her wanted to confront Corrin about this and just tell her outright what she was doing, but another part of her figured that the best thing to do would be for the princess to figure things out on her own. She liked, no, she respected Corrin and she wanted her to become the strong, capable leader that she knew she could be—and for the sake of Valla's future, should be. Therefore, she had resolved to not baby her like the others, and let her grow and figure herself out, even if it had to be through trial and error.

Azura smiled at Corrin, "you're right Corrin. I'll go get some parchment and some quills and then we can sit down and write it all out so this doesn't happen again. That being said, it's almost dinner time so why don't we leave it for tomorrow? I'm sure you'll be able to go one night without getting lost right?"

"Ha ha, yeah, yep, no problem!" Corrin said, relieved that Azura had bought her deception, "but you know, I'm not really hungry right now, I kind of had a big snack before the meeting, so I think I'll just head back to my room."

"Of course, I understand completely," Azuna nodded, "I'll let the others know you won't be joining us for dinner. By your leave." With a quick bow Azura turned around and headed towards the common dining area, leaving the young princess to do whatever childish antic she had planned this time for their tactician.

_I can only pray that Robin isn't too cross with whatever Corrin decides to do to him. She doesn't mean any harm, and hopefully he is smart enough to see that there is no malice behind her actions. Maybe he'll even figure out her real intentions. _She paused for a second, _probably not. He seems more interested in ending this war and leaving than forming any sort of connection with anyone here. I don't see this going anywhere. _

Corrin, meanwhile, waited for her friend to turn the corner before turning around and running towards Robin's quarters.

_Phew, that was close! For a second there I thought Azura was going to figure out what I was doing. Now, to surprise Robin; and this time, I will get him to laugh! _

She felt horrible for all the trouble she had inadvertently caused Robin. It had been at her insistence that he stay and help them out with the campaign, and ever since then all her siblings her been, at best, indifferent, and, at worst, disrespectful towards the man. Even after he had clearly proven his worth, she could tell that the others were just waiting for the day when he wouldn't be needed and he could just leave already; and if she figured it out, then he definitely figured it out as well, which would explain his usual crass and grouchy demeanor.

_Not that I blame him though. I'm pretty sure anyone else would be the same, if not worse. _

Therefore, she had made it her mission to try and make his stay her more bearable by lightening up his spirits; and she was good of it. Kind of. At the very least, she was the best at it. Not that there was much competition from the others...

Okay so maybe it was proving to be more difficult than she had expected. She wasn't sure if it was because of the poor treatment he received from her siblings, his desire to go home, or a mix of the two, but the tactician made it very difficult for anyone to get close to him. Outside of the battle field and their war conferences, he showed little interest in spending time or even getting to know them. He would just go off by himself to his quarters and claim he would be busy planning their next course of action, and asking to be disturbed as little as possible, something which the others where more than happy to oblige to.

Corrin, however, was no so easily discouraged. So, she would do her best to try and spend time with him any way possible; from bringing him his meals and staying with him in order to "make sure everything was okay", to asking him for more in depth explanations and studies of his tactics so that she could "learn the trade" among other things. Unfortunately, while these did give her opportunity to spend more time with him, he was still his usual all business, no nonsense self. Therefore, it was time for plan b: pranks.

Way back when she was still in Nohr, she and Elise would pull all sorts of pranks on Xander and Leo. Hiding books, putting buckets of water on top of doorways, greasing up door knobs, those sorts of things; and even though they would never admit it, those childish pranks would always brighten their day, especially if they were having a really bad one.

_And if I could make them laugh, I KNOW I can make him laugh._

She finally arrived at his room, taking a quick look around to make sure that there was no one else around. She gave the door a quick knock, and after waiting a moment, she slipped inside quietly and began looking around for ideas on how to surprise Robin.

_Let's see, maybe I can hide one of his tomes. No, that would probably just annoy him. Maybe slip a frog inside one of his robes. No, that's kind of lame; plus, I don't even have a frog with me right now. Don't know how much time I have before he comes back, so I got to keep it simple and easy. Come on think, think... _Her ears suddenly perked up, someone was coming and fast, _damn! Quick, into the dresser!_

She jumped inside, making sure to close the door as much as possible so she wouldn't be discovered. Pressing her ear against the wood, she heard someone coming into the room and locking the door behind them, followed by a rustling sound.

_It's got to be Robin. Well, I'm already here, so I may as well just surprise him before he finds me when looking for his pajamas or something. Here it goes!_

"BOO!" She burst out of the dresser.

"GAH!" Robin fell of his chair and onto the floor.

"Got you!" Corrin giggled, "you need to be more careful Mr. Tactician; you never know when someone will try to sur...prise...you..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the startled tactician, finally noticing that the man in question was naked; very naked, and VERY erect.

"Corrin?!

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." her mind went blank.

* * *

The tactician mind was racing, trying to make sense of what was happening. It had to be a dream, right? Why else would princess Corrin be standing in front of him while he was naked on the floor? He had dreams like this before — although perhaps "fantasies" was the more appropriate term.

So why was he feeling a sense of dread and fear instead of pleasure?

_Oh gods...this isn't a dream._

"Corrin?!" He struggled to get up, but was so flustered that he kept slipping on the floor while the princess just kept staring at him wordlessly. Eventually, he leaned on the chair and managed to get himself up. "W-What are you doing here?! Why were you hiding in my dresser?!"

Corrin didn't say anything, her gaze never leaving Robin's crotch, something which did not go unnoticed by him. He quickly brought his hands down to try and cover it, but it was a futile effort.

"Uuum I was just...this is...I didn't know you were coming and..." He stumbled with his words as he desperately tried to push down his manhood; unfortunately, despite the horrible of the situation, it was still as hard as before and with no sign of getting soft.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! What am I going to do?! How do I diffuse this situation?! Gods only knows what she thinks of me right now!_

While Robin was having a small panic attack, Corrin was surprisingly calm during the whole ordeal; or rather, her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

_So that's what they look like._

It was the first time she had seen one in real life. Not that she didn't know about them, of course she did. After all, part of her education growing up was learning about human anatomy and conception (despite Camilla's best efforts otherwise). So yes, she knew about the male penis, and had even seen a few sketched out in medical books.

Yet, for some reason, seeing one in the flesh left her dumbfounded.

Maybe it was the veins, or the fact that it would twitch every now and then, or maybe just the fact that it was fully erect and with hair, unlike all the medical pictures she had seen, but she simply couldn't look away. Even when the tactician tried to cover it or push it down, she didn't look away; the way it kept springing back up with every attempt, standing rigidly—almost proudly even—had her mesmerized.

Eventually Robin wised up and grabbed his coat, wrapping it crudely around his waist and finally covering up him member (though there was still a noticeable bulge sticking out). The moment he did that, the princess' snapped out of her daze, almost as if she had been hit in the face with a bucket of water.

_Huh? Why did he—?_

"Corrin I can explain!" Robin said quickly now that he finally had her attention, "what you just saw...it's not what you think. It's just one of those "random" erections, nothing else. You know, like the ones we get in the morning?"

_The hell am I saying?! How would she know about that?!_

"Ummm..."

"Look, it's a totally natural thing, it happens to men all the time. Trust me."

"I wasn't —"

"Obviously I didn't know you were in my room. Otherwise I wouldn't have started mast...I mean undressing if I had known."

"Can I see it?"

"Nobody needs to know what happened here. It was just an accident, and I'm sure we—I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I see it again?"

Silence.

"Robin?"

Robin blinked, "you want to see...it?"

She nodded.

"And by it you are talking about my—"

"Your penis, yes" she said quickly, a blush appearing in her face.

_...WHAT?!_

He did not just hear that. This was not happening. There was no way that the gorgeous dragon princess that he had been fantasizing for months —in this exact same situation — was standing in front of him and asking to see his manhood.

_What should I do?_

Corrin noticed Robin's hesitation and suddenly felt very foolish. Of course he would react that way; she literally burst into his room unannounced while he was naked and was now asking for him to undress for her again. What was she thinking?

_Gods, what must he think of me?! He must think I'm some sort of degenerate per—_

"I mean...I guess..."

"Huh?"

Robin cleared his throat, "if you really want to see it...then sure. I can show you."

_I have no idea what's going on, but I'm not about to anger one of the few people in this army that doesn't want me gone or dead. _

Having made up his mind, the tactician pulled off the cloak wrapped around him, causing his cock to spring up fully erect. Once again, Corin's gaze lowered and she felt her heart beat faster and body grow hot. Without thinking, she got closer to the tactician and then down on her knees until she was at eye level with it; he was surprised at her sudden approach, but didn't make any attempt to stop her or step back.

The princess, meanwhile, couldn't look away from his manhood. She couldn't really explain why, but everything about it drew her attention. It's size, it's girth, the way it twitched and throbbed, even the strong musky smell emanating from it.

She looked up at Robin, "can I...can I touch it?"

"...okay."

Taking off her gloves, she reached up and gave it a poke with her finger, causing it to twitch. When nothing else happened, she slowly wrapped her fingers around the shaft, causing the man to tense slightly before relaxing again. The princess barely registered it, as all of her attention was currently focused on what she has currently holding. It felt so strange; fleshy and tender yet somehow really stiff and rigid, not to mention surprisingly warm.

_Uuuuwaaa, what is this feeling? _She thought as he slowly ran her fingers up and down his length, her breath becoming more ragged and her eyes half lidded, _is it enough? Should I stop? I don't want to._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she noticed something coming off the top: a small blob a whiteish, almost clear, liquid.

_Is...Is that—?_

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't notice that...anyway I think we should stop before—WOAH!"

The princess suddenly leaned her head down and licked the top of his member, causing him to freeze up. This time she did notice it and pulled back (while still holding on to it).

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, not really. It was just...a bit of a surprise."

"Well isn't that what people do in these situations?"

"I mean, you're not wrong; I just didn't think you'd know about it."

She scowled at him, "I'm not a child Robin. I know about sex."

She wasn't lying. Aside from the technical education she had received, Corrin had also read quite a few adult novels that delved into the subject in much, MUCH, greater detail (again, all despite Camilla's best efforts to the contrary).

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"And you want to do it?"

"I do."

_...well I'm not about to throw this chance away. _

"Okay then. If that's what you want," he said as non chalantly as he could.

She nodded before leaning her head down and continuing. She stuck out her tongue and gave another tentative lick to the top. Seeing no protests from Robin, she continued licking the tip before moving down. She started running her tongue up and down the shaft, the taste of sweat getting stronger with each lick; oddly enough, she didn't mind it. After one last, long lick from the base to the tip, she breathed and opened her mouth enough to take it in and slowly began moving down.

"Guh!" Robin shuddered at the feeling of her lips pressed around him as well as the warmth inside her mouth. He suddenly felt something press from underneath it, the princess' tongue moving around his cock while it was still inside her.

Meanwhile the princess was doing her best to remember what she had read in all those novels and recreate it as best as she could. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, inching more and more her way towards the base of the shaft. At one point he felt him reach the back of her throat, causing her to pause for a moment before pushing down once more. Eventually, she felt her lips touch his base, her mouth stuffed to the point where she could barely move her tongue around.

"Mmmmmmm." She closed her eyes and sighed content; even though he filled her mouth to the point where her jaw was slightly sore, she still felt a sense of accomplishment at the fact that she managed to take him all in.

"Ahh." Robin shuddered at the vibrations from her mouth, "that feels good..."

Hearing this, the princess began to hum while continuing to use her mouth to pleasure him, savoring it his lenght with every lick and suck from. Even when she took him all the way in again and he hit the back of her mouth, she didn't gag or stop and simply continued while beginning to increase her speed. She moved one of her hands to his waist in order to steady herself, while the other one began to fondle and caress his hanging sack.

_Haaaaah this feels amazing, _Robin sighed, enjoying every moment. To think that he was actually being pleasured by Corrin in a way that he'd thought would only happen in his wildest fantasies. Not only that, but she was surprisingly good at it. The women in the brothels he used to visit were only interested in his coin and tried getting him off as quickly as possible; Corrin, on the other hand, was not only taking her time but being very thorough. Relaxing her jaw before every suck, pressing and wrapping her tongue against different places, even tightening her throat around him when she went in deep (though she might have been doing that one unconsciously). It felt good; really, REALLY good. Good enough to—

_Crap!_

He tried to pull away from the princess, certain that she wouldn't put much resistance, only for her to suddenly reach up and wrap both arms around his waist, holding him firmly in place while she continued.

"Gah! Corrin?!"

This princess didn't make any acknowledgement of having heard him, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Corrin you need to let go!" He said desperately as he felt it throb inside her mouth, "I don't think you're going to be able to handle what is coming!" He tried pulling her off again but despite her appearance the dragon girl actually had a surprising amount of strength behind her, her grip on him never faltering.

_CRAP!_

Grabbing her head and pulling her down to his base, the tactician let out a loud groan as he finally released inside her mouth.

"MMMPH!?" Her eyes shot open as a thick, hot liquid suddenly flooded her inside her, breaking her out of her daze. She could feel it filling up her and going down her throat, unlike anything she had experienced before. It felt thicker than milk, sticker than bean paste, and with a strong bitter yet also salty taste to it. She tried to swallow it, but took too much at once.

"PWUAA!" She pulled away, coughing and spilling some onto the floor before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Corrin!" Robin got down next to her, concern etched on his face, "I-Im sorry! I tried to pull you off but...no that doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Mhm," the princess swallowed the last bit still in her mouth before looking at him, moving her hand away to show a small smile.

"Corrin?"

"It tastes funny; but...I don't hate it."

"O-Oh?" That was a first for him. All the other women either had him release outside or simply spat it out when he finished. "I'm...glad to hear that."

"Is that all?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that all? Or can we do more?"

"You want to do more?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," she said eagerly.

"I mean, I'm not against the idea, but..." he looked down at his now flaccid manhood.

"Oh." The princess looked down dejected, "so I guess that's it then?"

"Not necessarily."

"What?"

Changing his tone to a more serious one, he took her hand and looked her in the eye, "you said that you "knew" about sex. Did you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"So you know what is going to happen if we continue? And you know what to do next?"

"W-Well, kind of," her face turned red again, "I haven't really...done it before. I've just...read books about it."

_Could have fooled me._

"So you're a—?"

"Yes."

He hesitated for a moment, "do you trust me?"

"...yes. I do trust you."

"And do you really want to continue?"

She nodded, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Very well then. In that case, first you need to undress."

"Oh, right." She began to remove her armor and her mesh suite underneath. Robin, meanwhile, walked to the door and began muttering an incantation before placing his hand on the wood, causing a glowing red sigil to appear on it.

"Nifty little hex I learned a while back. It will make sure that the room is completely sound proof, just to be on the safe side; now then, just let me know when you're rea—" His words caught in his mouth when he turned around.

The princess stood completely bare, her armor and clothes laid out neatly on his desk; she wasn't modestly trying to cover herself, or even brazenly displaying her body. She was just...standing and waiting for him. Which for some reason caught him completely off guard and caused him to look away for a second.

She cocked her head, "Robin?

He cleared his throat, "sorry, you just caught me by surprise there."

"What? But you told me to undress! Is there...is there something wrong with my body?"

"No!" Robin said quickly, "that's not what I meant! There's nothing wrong with your body. In face you're...you're gorgeous."

He meant it too. He had always thought the dragon princess to be beautiful, but now he could see just how stunning her body was without her armor. Skin like porcelain, firm and full breasts, a trim abdomen yet wide and curvy hips, and supple thighs coupled with straight yet slender legs. Just looking at her made him throb again.

"Now then, get on the bed."

Corrin nodded as she got on, her back on top of the mattress followed soon by Robin. As he made her way next to her, the dragon princess finally noticed the rest of his body. She had often felt him when she hugged him so she already knew that his build was more like a soldier's than a spell caster's; still, she was pleasantly surprised to see his broad shoulders, V shaped back, and trimmed, lean muscles adorning his body.

"Uummm, what now? You're still not...you know," she gestured down at his still flaccid member.

He grinned, "true; but I'm not the one who's going to be pleasure right now."

"What are you—ah!"

The tactician reached down and ran his finger against her entrance, causing her seize up surprised. He waited for a moment, making sure that she wanted him to continue. After a few moments, she nodded and he resumed, continuing to tease the outer lips of her entrance.

"Nnngh!" She shuddered as he used this thumb and index finger to gently pinch and rub her most sensitive area. She could feel her body growing hotter with every second and tease from him, her breath becoming more and more labored. Robin, meanwhile, moved his free hand up and cupped one of her breasts and began to caress it while giving it a squeeze now and then, enjoying the smooth yet firm feeling. Suddenly, he noticed that the princess' nipple was beginning to harder as he continued.

_I wonder, _he leaned his head down and took it in his mouth, beginning to lightly suck on it. He had always wanted to try it, but apparently that was something the brothels residents in Ylisse simply did not allow. He heard Corrin gasp slight, but didn't do anything to try to stop him so he decided to continue. After sucking on the hardened nub a little bit, het let go and moved his mouth around the rest of her breast. Kissing, licking and even nipping the smooth skin as he continued to grope and squeeze it. He then switched to the other breast, repeating the process and then alternating between the two.

"Haaa...you really...ngh...like my breasts don't you?" she panted.

"Hmmm" He looked up at her, "is it bothering you?"

"No I just...always thought they were small side; especially when compared to Camilla's."

_I don't think she's a good measurement of comparison, unless you really want to hate yourself. _Of course he didn't say that out loud. Instead, he simple kissed her chest and said, "I think they're perfect."

"Geez, what are you saying?" She blushed embarrassed yet also pleased to hear that from him.

_And now, _he pulled his hand back from her outer lips before extending two fingers and slowly pushing them in her entrance.

"Ah!" Her body seized up.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No. I just, wasn't expecting; I thought we were going to—"

"We are; but trust me on this."

"O-Okay."

The tactician continued, slowly making his way inside her passage with his fingers, moving them around and pressing against her walls every now and them, causing to gasp and whimper every now and then.

_As I thought, this really would be her first time. I'm only two fingers in and already getting a lot of pushback; not to mention how sensitive she appears to be. If I'm not careful, this can end very painfully for her. _

He kept moving his fingers in and around, eventually reaching to his knuckle before raising them up and pressing them against the top part of her womanhood. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed his head and pressed it against her chest hard.

"Mmmmph!"

"GUUUUUH!" She felt her insides squeeze his fingers as she felt something release, followed by a pleasant feeling of pleasure and relief.

"Cworrwin?"

She eased her grip on him, allowing him to pull his head back. He noticed that his fingers were still in her; he pulled them out, revealing them to be coated with a clear liquid that was also dripping onto his sheets.

Robin could help but grin as her rubbed the sticky substance between her fingers, "guess we're even now?"

"Eh? Is that—?"

"What was it that you said?" He licked it off his fingers, "it tastes funny; but I don't hate it."

"Eeeew, I can't believe you did that." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"What!? How is it any different from when you did it?" He laughed.

"I don't know, it just is you perv," she stuck out her tongue at him before giggling.

Robin shook his head amused, moving his hand up to her thigh and gently caressing it, causing her to shiver slightly, "want to continue?"

"Really? We can?"

"Well I don't know about you, but." He looked down at his once more erect cock, "I definitely can."

"Haaah." She felt her body grow hot again at the sight of it, "yes, please."

Robin's smile disappeared, his tone changing completely, "Corrin, in all seriousness, if you want to stop—"

"I told you, I want to continue."

"I heard you, but I just want to make sure that you understand what you are agreeing to."

She frowned at him, "for the last time Robin, I know what I'm doing; I know about sex. All the books I've read about it were very detailed."

"This isn't a sappy romance novel Corrin; I can't promise you that it will be like what you've read. I mean, I can certainly try my best for it to be, but there is something that you should know; it could be painful."

She blinked, "painful?"

"Probably, yes."

She paused, "how painful?"

"I can't really say, it varies from person to person as there are many factors to take in consideration. However, I can say this." He raised his fingers, "you remember how this felt?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Well remember: I'm "bigger" than two fingers."

She gulped nervously, her eyes falling back at his manhood and remembering how strenuous it had been just to take it in her mouth.

_Will it fit? Oh god, is that what he meant when he said it would be painful? _

Robin noticed her hesitation and began to get up, "look, we don't have to do this if you're not ready—"

"No." She reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and look at her, "please. I want to keep going."

"But —"

"It is a bit scary when you put it like that," she admitted before looking at him and smiling, "but if it's going to be painful regardless, I'd rather have it be with you; I trust you."

Robin felt his face grow hot from that statement.

"All right then. If you are certain, then lie back down. Just remember: if at any moment you want to stop, let me know."

The princess nodded and did as she was told, with the tactician slowly climbing on top of her. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance, the tip close enough for his to feel the heat coming off. He slowly began to push forward.

"...wait!"

He stopped immediately, almost falling on top of her and only managing to avoid so by grabbing on to the mattress under them.

"What is it?"

"...kiss me."

"Huh?"

"I want you...to kiss me."

Robin blinked, somewhat perplexed at her request. This was another first for him and he didn't know how to respond to it.

_Wait a minute. Have I actually never kissed someone before!?_

She noticed his hesitation and looked away, slightly hurt, "Sorry, I didn't think I was asking for much. I just...I just thought it would make it more roman—mmph!"

He pressed his lips against hers, surprising the princess; she got over the shock quickly and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue forward, which she reciprocated by doing the same; it was clear that neither one of them had any experience, as their movements were both awkward and clumsy.

Not that it bothered or even deterred them.

"Mhaaammmm," she moaned into his mouth as she squirmed under him, her tongue wrapping around his and pulling it in her own, deepening the kiss; in response, he cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, pressing their bodies together as their pace increased. His sex was still lined up against hers, rubbing up and down as the heat coming off of it made them throb and quiver.

"You can...ahhhh...put it in," she groaned in between pauses to catch her breathe.

Hearing her grant him permission to continue, his grip on her body tightened as he slowly pushed forward and began sheathing inside her.

"AhAAAHHH!" Her eyes shot open.

_Gods! So tight! _

It was unlike any other previous experience before. The princess' walls seem to clamp around his length, squeezing with an almost vicelike grip as he continued pushing forward. The heat—gods the heat—surrounding him with every inch he put in was indescribable, to the point where it was all he could focus on; so much so that he didn't notice the princess reaching up and digging her fingers into his back, her jaw clenched and her teeth gritting hard.

Finally, the tactician managed to push in the last inch, sheathing it completely as he felt it press against her innermost back wall. He groaned as he felt his body relax, savoring the hot, tight feeling enveloping his cock at the moment; it was only then that felt the stinging pain on his back, and looking down he saw the princess grimacing in pain while her body was noticeably tense.

"Corrin?"

"O-Oww," she whimpered, "you weren't kidding when you said it would hurt."

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away," he mumbled apologetically.

"Just...ahhh...give me a moment."

"Of course," he nodded, ignoring the desire to continue and instead leaning down and tracing butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulder. The princess shivered under him, his tender display helping her body slowly ease up. She could still feel the massive rod pressing inside her, but with every passing moment the initial pain began to recede, until it was almost completely gone. Instead, she began to feel something else build within her, her body instinctively began to hold on to him tightly (both on the outside and the inside).

"Haaah...you can...you can move." She braced herself should more pain come.

Without saying a word, he first began to grind his lower body against hers in order to see how it would react. He felt her inner walls squirm against him, yet continued to wrap around him tightly, indicating some resistance to his movements. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he could end up hurting her even more. With this in mind, he slowly began to pull back, both of them shuddering at the feeling of his rod scrapping against its confines, until reaching about half way. Then, he pushed himself forward again until he was once more fully sheathed. Waiting for a moment to see if she protested (which she didn't) he then repeated the motion again, and again, every time pulling out a little bit more before pushing in completely again.

_Gods yeees! It's been way too long! _Robin groaned as he kept moving in and out, his pace slowly and steadily increasing until he was actually thrusting inside her. He hadn't realized just how much he missed this, how good it felt to be with a woman instead of relying on his hand for a substitute. Not only that, but with Corrin it felt so much better than with any woman of the night he had been with before. The way she squirmed with every thrust, how her inner walls clamped down on him every time he pulled away, the way she shivered and moaned when he hit specific spots. For the first time, he wasn't just trying to get off to relieve some tension: he was actually enjoying and savoring every moment, every rush of pleasure he was feeling.

_Wha...what is happening? Why does this feel so gooooood!? _Corrin moaned. Every time he pulled away and thrusted in, every time he felt his manhood scrap her inner walls, shocks of pleasure ran throughout her body, starting small and sparse but increasing in force and frequency as he began to go faster. She had never felt so sensitive before, even taking in consideration her usually heightened senses due to her draconic blood. She was feeling everything at once, causing her mind to grow hazy. She grabbed onto the mattress tightly and her legs began to spasm, her breathe becoming more and more labored to the point where her mouth was left open in a silent scream.

Robin reached down and kissed her again, pulling her tongue into his mouth and sucking greedily, which she gladly allowed. Meanwhile, he grabbed her by the hips to hold her down as he kept thrusting harder and harder, to the point where the sounds of their bodies hitting each other was almost deafening. Feeling his cock practically slamming into the deepest part of her was enough for the princess's mind to white out, her eyes rolling back as her body let the tactician take charge.

_Ah...ahhhhh...ahhhh...I'm gonna...I'M GONNA—_

Suddenly Robin thrusted in as deep as he could, his cock fully sheathed and slamming against her sweet spot with full force causing her eyes to shoot open as a wave of pleasure crashed against her.

"GUUUAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she finally came, grabbing onto the man's arms as her whole body spasmed and seized up from the shockwave of pleasure assaulting her.

_Crap, CRAP! _The tactician felt her inside wrap around and squeeze his member with a vice like grip as she came, finally pushing him to his limit. Pushing against all of his instincts, he pulled himself out of Corrin just as he felt his own release coming; just on the nick of time, shifting slightly to release his seed on the covers.

"Hnnnggh!" He gritted his teeth as he felt spurt after shoot out onto the bed (and some of it even on the floor). After a minute he felt it stop, his body loosening up as he fell back on the bed utterly exhausted.

_Whew, that was a close one; one second too late and things could have gotten really ugly for me. The last thing I need is accidentally getting Corrin pregnant, _he thought to herself as he laid on the bed panting hard. Lifting his head slightly, he saw that the princess was in a similar state, also breathing heavily while laying on her back.

"That...was...amazing..." she said between breathes.

He chuckled, slowly pushing himself up on his elbows, "good to hear. I like to think I'm not that selfish enough to just think of getting myself off at the your expense."

_Still, really wish we could go for a few more rounds. _He looked down at his member, which despite having just released was already starting to throb and stiffen just by him looking at the princess in her current state. _I never realized just how much I missed this, but damn I REALLY missed this; and I've got so, SO much pent up inside me, I'd kill to be able just let it all out. Unfortunately I don't see Corrin being that eager right now. If I push to much, I might ending up scaring her, and there goes any hope I have of doing this again. The best thing I can do is send her to her room, wait a couple days, maybe a week, and then start talking—_

"Let's go again!"

"Wha_ —_ WHOAH!"

The dragon princess suddenly jumped the tactician—who barely managed to keep himself up—wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his waist. She was still breathing heavily, her face flustered and her eyes half lidded, yet still with a noticeable hunger behind them.

_More...MORE..._ she growled to herself, kissing and running her tongu up the tacticians neck.

"C-Calm down princess."

"You can go again right? You're not done yet for the night, right? Right?" She whined while rubbing her needy snatch against his member.

_Gods, she's serious. Is it because she's part dragon? I've heard that that they tend to have higher libidos—wait no, this is not the time to be thinking that! I need to tell her to calm down. This could easily turn very bad very quickly for me if I'm not careful!_

_Then again..._

He shivered as he felt her rub up against him, his now drenched member stiff as a board and throbbing painfully as he felt the familiar heat emanating out of her.

_Calm down Robin, just think this through. Yes, that was some of the best sex you've ever had, but you can't forget about your current situation. You're in the middle of a war and your employers either want you gone or dead. Am I really going to risk getting caught with their sister, jeopardizing evrything, especially my own safety and possibly life, just to have more mind blowing sex right now?_

…_.aw to hell with it!_

Pulling her close to him he began kissing her furiously, which she returned immediately as she dug her fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer.

"All right...princess...but remember...you asked for this..." he laughed, pulling them both down onto the bed.

_I knew I could make him laugh._ She grinned as she got ready for more.

* * *

_Just a little longer._

"So, if we are all in agreement, we go with this battle plan for our next mission. It's a bit on the riskier side, but I think our last few battles have shown us that Anakos is no longer playing it safe, meaning we're probably at the final stretch. Now is the time we make our final push towards the end. Of course, that doesn't mean we can afford to be as reckless as them, so we have to make sure to pull every single plan flawlessly, not even relying on contingency plans from here on out. In light of this, I took the liberty to map out our strategy for each of you, highlighting the parts where you and the people assigned to you will be needed," the tactician said as he began to hand out said plans to each royal present.

"What, do you think we are so thick that we need Mr. High and Mighty Tactician to literally spell everything out for us? Maybe next time we should bring crayons to take notes as to not bother you as much," Leo sneered.

"Of course not. I am certain that you are all perfectly capable of understanding these strategies; after all, you have been instrumental in planning them. That being said, we need to diffuse these plans amongst our ranks and I trust that you can do that amongst your own men," he responded calmly.

"Isn't that your job? Why have us do it?" Takumi asked.

"Considering the high-risk nature of these strategies, I believe that your men would feel more at ease if you were to explain them and, more importantly, assure them in order to pull them off flawlessly. Yes, I could do it myself, but I am certain that you can do it more effectively and with less pushback from the people who follow and trust you. That being said." He gave the last few papers to Ryoma and Xander, focusing his attention on them, "if you believe there is a better way to spread these plans to your men, I am more than willing to extend this meeting a few more minutes so that we may discuss."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Xander assured him.

"Indeed. I believe that your reasoning is sound and it is our best course of action," Ryoma nodded.

"Very well. In that case, if no one else has anything to say, then meeting adjourned. I'll be here for a few more minutes organizing my notes should anyone wish to ask me anything." With a small bow Robin turned his attention to all the papers and maps laid out while the royals began to make their way out.

"Ummm guys, does Robin seem...different to you?" Hinoka asked the others as they stood in the doorway.

"So you've noticed it too?" Camila looked over her shoulder at the man, who wasn't really paying attention to them, "yes, something is definitely different with our tactician, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"He seems calmer. In fact, the last couple of days he seems a lot less snide and crass in general," Azura suggested, "what on earth could have changed him?"

"Well, perhaps it is a bit premature to take all the credit, but I believe yours truly may have had a role in that," Camilla said proudly, "I had a conversation with Mr. Tactician and it seems that the message got through to him after all."

"And by message you mean you threatened him, don't you?" Hinoka narrowed her eyes at her.

"Judge me all you want my dear, but it doesn't change the fact that my methods produced results. At least now he seems to understand his station and how to properly address his employers," the princess smirked.

"I don't know. Something still feels off." Azura turned to Corrin, who was currently staring out the window, "what do you think Corrin?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to face them, "what was that?"

"Robin. Why do you think he is acting differently lately?"

She cocked her head, "he is? He seems the same to me."

"What? How can you say that? He's like a completely different person from just a week ago!"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just didn't notice."

_No, something is off, and Corrin would have definitely noticed. She's the one who actually spends time with him after all. Did she take her pranks too far? Did he finally snap at her and push her away? Perhaps she feels hurt and humiliated and doesn't wish to tell us. Better not push it, for her own good and also for Robin's general well being. _

The dancer shook her head, "honestly Corrin, you need to be more attentive. Now is not the time to have your head in the clouds."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize Corrin, you just have a lot on your plate right now," Hinoka consoled her.

"Yes, and I'm sure Azura didn't mean to sound that aggressive. Isn't that right, Azura?" Camilla said with a noticeable edge in her voice.

"I said it exactly as I intended to," she responded without backing down.

"Enough, both of you," Corrin warned, "No fighting amongst ourselves, especially not because of me."

"Hmph, fine. I believe I will take my leave; if you will all excuse me, I will be tending to my wyvern."

"And I will be practicing my dancing. By your leave."

Corrin sighed as she watched them leave, turning her attention to Hinoka, "do you think those two will ever get along?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't count on it." Seeing her become slightly crestfallen upon hearing that, she tried changing the subject, "why don't we go and get some sparring done, just the two of us?"

Corrin smiled, "sure, that sounds—"

"Corrin!" Robin suddenly called her, "sorry, but I just realized I made a mistake with your instructions. Could you stay back for a moment so that we can fix it?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry Hinoka."

"Don't worry about it Corrin. We can have that sparring session another day. I'll be seeing you later." With one last smile she left the room.

"Sorry to hold you back, but I think it be best if we fix this sooner than later. See, I wrote down that you and Silas had to flank the enemy from the west, but actually—MMMPH!"

The princes ran up to him and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her behind, giving it a hard squeeze and pulling her body against his while returning the kiss with equal intensity.

"Gods...I thought...that meeting...would never...end," she gasped between kisses.

"You're telling me." He pulled her head back and playfully nibbled on her ear, "don't think I didn't see your playfully little gestures behind everyone's back."

She shuddered as she felt her body grow hot and her grip on him tightening, "if I have to suffer, so do you."

"Well mission accomplished, because I'm ready to go. NOW." He growled while grinding his hips against hers, showing her the effect she was having on him, "my room, ten minutes."

"Make it five."

"Done."

Giving him one last quick kiss (and one last grind against his hard length) she finally let go and walked out of the room, making sure to sway her hips as much as possible with every step.

_Heh, I hope he notices—WAH!_

She was suddenly scooped up by Robin, who slung her over his shoulder before kicking the door open and rushing to his room.

"Yeah no, not waiting. We're going NOW."

_Oh dear, I may have pushed him a bit too far. _

_GOOD._

* * *

**Author's note: well, that took a while. **

**Yep, it's finally here. The second chapter of Robin and Corrin's little adventure; and, like I promised, it's also the chapter where they finally realize just how much they want to bang each other. A lot, as it turns out. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, mainly because it doesn't have an overly long first part like this one. That been said, don't expect it to be out any time soon. I might work on it right away, or I might do something else. I honestly don't know and I won't be deciding until the end of the week.**


End file.
